


Sprechakttheorie

by naboru



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Comedy, Lime, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-23
Updated: 2011-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/pseuds/naboru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reno und Cloud haben Streit und dann irgendwie Probleme, mit der Kommunikation…?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sprechakttheorie

**Titel:** Sprechakttheorie  
 **Fandom:** Final Fantasy VII  
 **Challenge:** #1 Kommunikationsprobleme (für so ne ChAllenge sind Cloud  & Reno jA nun wirklich prädestiniert *g*)  
 **Warnungen:** com, lime  
 **Zusammenfassung:** Reno und Cloud haben Streit und dann irgendwie Probleme, mit der Kommunikation…? Óo

 **Kommentar:** Sprechakttheorie… 1. Semester, dA werden Erinnerungen wAch ^^° Reno hAt’s bei mir irgendwie nie leicht… ^^°

 **Sprechakttheorie  
**

Mit einem lauten Knall schlug Reno die Tür des Wagens zu und versuchte die Pizza und die DVD so zu nehmen, das ihm nichts runter fiel.  
„Oh man…“, murmelte er etwas gereizt. Elena hatte ihn hierher geschickt, mal wieder, so wie immer, wenn Cloud und er sich verkracht hatten.  
„Cloud meldet sich sowieso nicht und Tifa muss schon wieder alle Messer und Klingen wegräumen, also jetzt fahr zu ihm!“, hatte die Blonde ihn angefaucht, eine DVD und Pizzageld in die Hand gedrückt und aus dem Büro geworfen.  
Jetzt stand er also mit einem Pizzakarton und irgendeinem Film vor dem Hintereingang des 7th Heaven und kratzte sich nervös an der Nase.  
Er hasste diese Situation und vor allem hasste er es, wenn die halbe Welt sich in ihre sogenannte Beziehung einmischte.  
Tief holte er Luft, drückte dann auf die Klingel und wartete.  
Es war wirklich nervig, wenn alle anderen meinten, sie wüssten über alles bescheid. Und wenn Tifa die Messer wegräumen musste - war ihm doch egal! Wenn Cloud ihn vermisste, müsste er ihn nur anrufen!  
ER hatte Cloud nicht vermisst!  
In diesem Moment ging die Tür auf und nicht wie gewohnt stand Tifa vor ihm, sondern Cloud. Seine Haare waren nass und vom Trocknen noch strubbelig, aber nicht so stachelig wie sonst. Er hatte kein T-Shirt an und nur eine Boxershort…  
Reno schluckte. Okay, vielleicht hatte er ihn doch etwas vermisst…  
„Hi…“ Er grinste verlegen und kratzte sich am Nacken.  
„Reno…?“, fragte Cloud monoton und wirkte etwas müde.  
„Ähm… ja, sieht so aus, was?“  
„Hm…“  
Der Rothaarige hasste es, wenn Cloud so desinteressiert war. Besonders wenn er wusste, das den Blonden der Streit diesmal näher gegangen war, als ihm.  
„Ich… ich hab Pizza mitgebracht“, versuchte Reno die Situation etwas aufzulockern und hielt Cloud demonstrativ die Schachtel entgegen. „Und einen Film, wir können ja Video gucken…“ Zum ersten Mal sah er auf die Hülle der DVD und las vor: „Die Entdeckung des neuen Kontinents… jetzt auch in Farbe…“ Er runzelte die Stirn, was zu Hölle hatte Elena ihm da mitgegeben? „Oder wir gucken nichts…“  
Die Hülle der DVD weiter anstarrend, als hoffte er, sie würde sich in Luft auflösen, merkte Reno nicht, das Cloud leicht grinste.  
„Komm erst mal rein…“ Der Blonde trat etwas zu Seite, sodass Reno an ihm vorbei gehen konnte.

  
„Setz dich“, meinte Cloud zu dem Rothaarigen, der der Aufforderung nachkam und sich auf der Couch niederließ.  
„Willst du was trinken?“  
„Hm… Ein Bier, wenn du eins da hast.“ Reno stellt die Pizza auf den Tisch.  
„Ja, unten.“  
„Achso… okay… was hast du denn hier oben?“  
„Wasser… Leitungswasser.“  
Reno verkniff sich ein Grinsen, war es doch so typisch für Cloud. Schließlich nickte er und meinte: „Okay, dann gib.“  
„Hmm“, brummte der Blonde und verschwand erst im Badezimmer, wo er nach einigen Augenblicken angezogen wieder herauskam, um dann in die Küche zu gehen.  
Reno seufzte leise und etwas enttäuscht. Wegen ihm hätte sich Cloud nicht extra anziehen müssen. Er hatte sowieso vor, ihn bald wieder auszuziehen…  
Ein breites Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht.

„Wo ist eigentlich Tifa?“, fragte Reno, als Cloud zwei Wassergläser auf den Tisch gestellt und sich ihm gegenüber in den Sessel gesetzt hatte.  
„Mit den anderen im Cosmo Canyon.“  
„Ah, okay… Und die Bar? Kümmerst du dich drum?“  
„Hm.“ Cloud zuckte mit den Schultern. „So irgendwie… Vincent ist auch hier und hilft. Der ist nur grad unterwegs.“  
Renos Augen wurden groß. Cloud und Vincent sollten sich um das 7th Heaven kümmern? Was hatte sich Tifa nur dabei gedacht?! Sie konnte nur froh sein, dass die Bar nicht ihre Haupteinnahmequelle war…  
Der Rothaarige verschwieg seine zweifelnden Gedanken jedoch und kommentierte es nur mit einem gemurmelten: „Aha.“

Beide schwiegen. Es war dieses „Cloud schweigt sowieso und Reno weiß nicht, was er sagen soll“-Schweigen, welches bei dem Rothaarigen immer ein unangenehmes Gefühl verursachte. Sicher, er wollte eine Menge sagen und vor allem auch tun, aber Cloud schien nie – oder zumindest meistens – ernsthaft daran interessiert zu sein, was Reno sagte oder tat…  
Gerade wollte der Ex-Turk das Schweigen brechen und holte tief Luft, als Clouds Handy klingelte.

Ohne einen Blick auf Reno stand Cloud auf und ging ran.  
„Ja?“, meldete er sich monoton, wie immer.  
‚Hey, Cloud, ich bin’s’, antwortete eine weibliche Stimme.  
„Ah, Tifa, was ist denn?“ Immer noch nicht wirklich motiviert lehnte er sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand und hörte zu, versuchte nicht zu Reno zu schauen, der ihn sauer und irgendwie vorwurfsvoll ansah.

Tifa konzentriert zuhörend, merkte Cloud nicht, wie der Rothaarige aufstand und auf ihn zuging. Erst als er neben ihm stand, zuckte Cloud etwas zusammen. Fragend sah er ihn an, als dieser sich dichter an ihn drängte.  
„Ich will mit dir schlafen, sofort!“, raunte Reno dem Blonden ins Ohr und beachtete dabei gekonnt nicht das Telefon, aus dem man nun Tifa verwirrt fragen hörte: ‚Was? Cloud, was hast du gesagt?’  
„Nichts! Nichts, ich hab nichts gesagt… ähm… erzähl weiter…“  
Wütend starrte er zu Reno, der ich jedoch nichts daraus machte, sondern breit grinste. Mit warnendem Blick und zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen, folgte der Blonde Renos Bewegungen. Mit einer Hand schob der Rothaarige Clouds T-Shirt hoch und küsste sich dann dessen Brust und Bauch hinab.  
Genervt, versuchte Cloud mit seiner freien Hand, ihn davon abzuhalten, doch gelang ihm das nicht recht.  
„Wag es nicht!“, grollte er mit zusammengekniffenen Augen leise zu Reno, der jetzt an seiner Hose rumhantierte und dessen Gesicht sich jetzt auf Bauchhöhe befand.  
‚Was ist denn bitte so schlimm daran?!’, hörte Cloud aus dem Hörer von Tifa.  
Erschrocken sah er auf. „Wie?“  
‚Na, was hast du denn bitte dagegen, wenn ich mit Rude und Elena einen trinken gehe?!’  
„Was? Nein… nicht du!“, stotterte der Blonde mit der Situation etwas überfordert. „Ich hab da nichts gegen, dass… egal… Entschuldi~Ah!“ Er riss die Augen auf und schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund, sah dann mit großen Augen nach unten zu Reno. Tief atmete er ein und versuchte sich zu beruhigen und Tifa weiter zuzuhören. Es blieb jedoch bei dem Versuch, denn seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde auf etwas ganz anderes gelenkt, was größtenteils an Reno lag, der vor ihm kniete.  
Cloud schluckte schwer und fuhr sich durch die immer noch halbnassen Haare, bevor er versuchte eine von Tifas Fragen mehr oder minder gut zu beantworten.  
„Ich hab noch nicht nach geguckt, aber ich bin sicher, dass es… NICHT DA!“ Wieder versuchte er Reno mit der freien Hand an etwas zu hindern, doch der grinste nur und hielt sie fest.  
‚Cloud, hast du irgendwas genommen? Du hast doch nicht getrunken, oder? Du weißt, dass dir Alkohol nicht bekommt!’  
Mehrmals hintereinander holte der Blonde tief Luft und räusperte sich. „Nein…“ Seine Stimme war höher als normal, weswegen er sich nochmals räusperte, bevor er weitersprach: „Nein, ich trinke nicht, das solltest du doch wissen! Und genommen ha~Ah~b ich auch nichts…“ Er schluckte trocken und lehnte seinen Kopf nach hinten an die Wand, seine Augen halb geschossen.  
Er hatte inzwischen aufgegeben, Reno an seinen Vorhaben zu hindern und fuhr diesem nur noch leicht durch die Haare.  
„Es ist alles okay…“, keuchte er schon fast ins Telefon, was von Tifa nur mit einem besorgten ‚Okay…’ kommentiert wurde.  
„Was… Was war denn nun mit Cid?“, lenkte Cloud Tifa wieder auf das Gespräch, welche auch gleich wieder begann zu erzählen und es ging einen Augenblick gut, bis Cloud beinahe aufstöhnte, es jedoch noch verhindern und als Husten tarnen konnte.  
‚Wirst du krank?’, fragte Tifa nun wieder und Cloud hätte sie am liebsten dafür erschlagen. Warum konnte sie nicht einfach nur labern und keine Fragen stellen?  
„Ich hab einen Frosch im Hals“, antwortete er schnell, beinahe gehetzt, bevor er sich wieder die Hand vor den Mund hielt.  
Er konnte sich gut vorstellen, wie lustig Reno die jetzige Situation fand…  
‚Aha…’ Tifas Stimme klang äußerst skeptisch. ‚Das muss aber ein großer Frosch sein…’  
„Ja… ja, ein ganz Großer!“, presste Cloud hervor und biss sich auf die Lippen.  
‚Na ja, gut… Jedenfalls haben die Turbulenzen die Highwind ziemlich durchgeschüttelt, selbst Cid hatte ganz schöne Probleme und seitdem weigert sich Yuffie, jemals wieder damit zu fliegen… Kannst du nicht vielleicht später mal mit ihr reden?’  
„Hn-mm…“ Das, was Cloud sagen wollte, ging in einem unverständlichen Seufzen unter.  
‚Cloud? Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?’  
„Ja… Ich hör zu.“ Er atmete tief ein. Seine Beine fühlten sich mittlerweile an wie Pudding und Cloud fragte sich ernsthaft, wie lang er noch so stehen konnte. Nervös fuhr er sich über die Augen, bevor er mit rauer Stimme antwortete: „Cid weigert sich… und Yuffie…“ Wieder räusperte er sich. „Yuffie schüttelt die Highwind durch…“  
‚Nun… ja… so ähnlich… Ist bei dir wirklich alles okay?’  
„Ja~ah… Alles bestens… Du Arsch!“  
‚WAS?!’  
Cloud riss die Augen auf. „Nein, nicht du! Das war… Also…“  
Reno konnte sich sein Lachen nicht verkneifen und stand auf, jedoch nicht ohne Cloud mit seinen Händen weiter zu reizen.  
„Scheint ja ein wichtiges Gespräch zu sein…“, murmelte der Rothaarige mit einem süffisanten Grinsen in Clouds Ohr, welcher ihn nur mit bitterbösem Blick strafte.  
Der Blonde holte wieder einmal tief Luft, sammelte sich kurz und sprach schließlich in den Hörer: „Ich ruf dich später zurück!“  
Man hörte noch ein leises ‚Hey, Cloud, dass…’, bevor er das Handy zusammengeklappt hatte.  
„Wurde ja auch Zeit!“, murrte Reno fast beleidigt, worauf Cloud jedoch nicht einging. Er zog seine Augenbrauen noch weiter zusammen, zischte ein „Vollidiot!“ und packte Reno am Kragen, riß ihn rum und warf ihn beinahe auf die Couch…

  
„Oh man…“, keuchte Reno schwer atmend und fuhr sich durch seine verschwitzten Haare. Amüsiert grinste er Cloud an, der der sich etwas von ihm runterrollte und versuchte sich auf der Couch so hinzulegen, dass er nicht runterfiel. „Ich liebe es, wenn du sauer bist.“  
Der Blonde zog seine Augenbrauen hoch. „Hm“, brummte er heiser, „und ich hasse es, wenn du mich provozierst…“  
Renos Grinsen wurde noch etwas breiter. „Ja… natürlich…“  
„Tss… Idiot…“, murrte Cloud, doch Reno wusste, dass er es nicht so meinte. Tief einatmend rutschte der Blonde noch etwas auf der Couch hin und her, bis er schließlich auf der Seite liegend, zu Reno schauend, liegen blieb.  
„So kann das aber nicht weiter gehen…“  
Der Rothaarige sah auf. „Was?“  
„Na… das mit uns…“  
Skeptisch runzelte Reno die Stirn. „Wie meinst du das?“ Er hatte es zwar nicht gewollt, aber es klang etwas enttäuscht und ängstlich.  
„Na ja“, Cloud zuckte angedeutet mit den Schultern, „Ich meine, dass mit dem Streiten… Und… wir können ja nicht nur immer miteinander schlafen…“  
„Ähm… können wir nicht?“  
„Nein…“ Cloud sah den Rothaarigen ernst an. „Wir… reden nicht genug… Wir müssen mehr miteinander reden.“  
„Äh… hä?“ Reno wusste nicht, ob der Blonde das jetzt ernst meinte, oder ihn verarschen wollte. Mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, als hätte ihn ein Laster überfahren, sah er den anderen an. „Also… Ich finde… Also, ich rede irgendwie… genug…“  
„Hm…“ Nachdenklich sah Cloud zur Seite.  
„Also echt, wenn du reden willst, dann rede, aber du redest ja nie!“ Dieser Ausdruck bei Cloud machte den Rothaarigen schon wieder sauer. „Immer, wenn wir uns treffen, dann rede ich doch die meiste Zeit! Du sitzt dann stumm da und grinst ab und zu vor dich hin! So wie jetzt!“ Und tatsächlich huschte ein kleines Grinsen über das Gesicht des Blonden, wovon sich Reno aber nicht abhalten ließ, sich weiter aufzuregen. „Warum grinst du eigentlich immer? Kannst du nicht mal wen anderen angrinsen?“ Reno sah etwas verlegen zur Seite und murrte: „Ich hab immer das Gefühl, du lachst mich aus…“ Er besann sich nichts weiter zu sagen, denn das, was er sagen wollte, würde wieder nur dazu führen, dass sie sich stritten. Oder besser: Das Reno sich so sehr aufregte, dass er wütend gehen würde und Cloud ihm schweigend nachsah. Und wieder würden sie sich tagelang nicht sprechen, bis Elena ihn mit Pizzageld aus dem Büro warf, weil Tifa alle Messer verstecken musste…  
„Ach, scheiße… immer das Gleiche…“, brummte Reno seufzend und es herrschte einen Augenblick schweigen.  
„Ich mag es, wenn du dich aufregst…“, bracht überraschenderweise Cloud die Stille.  
Reno zog seine Augenbrauen hoch. „Was?“  
„Na ja… wenn du dich aufregst… Ich mag das… irgendwie…“  
„Und deswegen grinst du?“  
Cloud nickte.  
„Na toll…“ Reno rollte genervt mit den Augen. „So wirklich ernst nimmst du mich also nicht, was?“  
„Doch…“ Der Blonde überlegte einen Moment. „Aber wenn du dich aufregst, dann…“ Er brach den Satz ab.  
„Dann was?“, hakte Reno nach, doch es dauerte einen Moment, bis der Blonde weiter sprach.  
„Wenn ich das jetzt sage, bringst du mich um!“, murmelte Cloud leise und holte tief Luft.  
„Aha…?“ Erwartungsvoll wartete Reno darauf, dass er weitersprach, doch das tat er nicht. „Ja… du wolltest du doch reden, dann sag es mir jetzt! Jetzt bin ich neugierig!“  
„Hm…“  
„Boah… verdammt noch mal…“ Gerade wollte der Rothaarige wieder schimpfen, doch er dachte daran, dass Cloud es mochte und ihn sowieso nur angrinsen würde, deswegen verkniff er sich den Rest und atmete einmal tief ein, bevor er seinen Arm über seine Augen legte und ein „Egal…“, murmelte.

Wieder lagen sie schweigend da und Cloud wäre beinahe eingeschlafen, doch Reno setzte sich plötzlich etwas auf und starrte entschlossen zu ihm.  
„So, du willst reden! Na dann erzähl mal: Was magst du noch?“  
Leicht irritiert zwinkerte der Blonde. „Was?“  
„Na, außer wenn ich mich aufrege, was magst du noch? Ich weiß nicht mal, ob du wirklich Pizza magst… Ich bring die zwar immer mit, aber… na ja…“ Mit gerunzelter Stirn zuckte Reno kurz mit den Schultern.  
„Ähm… um ehrlich zu sein, kann ich sie nicht mehr sehen…“  
Reno riss die Augen auf. „Was? Na, SO oft streiten wir uns ja auch nicht! Oder?“  
„Nein“, Cloud lachte leicht, „Nicht deswegen… Marlene isst wahnsinnig gern Pizza… und deswegen gibt es die fast jeden 2. Tag…“  
„Oh… okay… Hm… was magst du denn? Ich mein, dann bring ich das nächste Mal was anderes mit… Costa del Sol ist ja berühmt für seine Pasteten und auf dem Weg ins Büro gibt’s jetzt einen Laden, der die frisch macht…“ Der Rothaarige biss sich kurz nachdenklich auf die Lippe, bevor er skeptisch fragte: „Magst du Pasteten? Dann bring ich nächstes Mal Pasteten mit! Die haben auch süße Pasteten… Ich mag süße Pasteten!“  
Clouds Mundwinkel zuckten und er wollte sich eigentlich sein Grinsen verkneifen, doch gelang es ihm nicht.  
„Ha, du grinst!“ Enthusiastisch klatschte Reno die Hände zusammen. „Das heißt, du magst Pasteten!“  
Das Grinsen des Blonden wurde noch breiter und er richtete sich etwas auf. Umständlich, weil die Couch nicht sonderlich breit war, kniete er sich über Reno, noch immer amüsiert blickend.  
„Ja… ich mag Pasteten…“, meinte er süffisant, während er Renos Arme an den Gelenken packte und über dessen Kopf festhaltend auf das Sofa drückte.  
„Cloud…?“ Fragend zog der Rothaarige seinen Augenbrauen zusammen. „Wollten wir nicht reden?“  
„Das können wir auch später!“, brummte Cloud noch, bevor er Reno forderdn küsste, jedoch nicht lange, da das Handy wieder klingelte.  
Genervt rollte der Blonde mit den Augen. „Verdammt noch mal…!“

Mit einer Hand noch immer Renos Handgelenke festhaltend, klappte er sein Handy auf und meldete sich mit einem gereizten: „Ja?“  
Es war Tifa, die ihn auch sofort, nicht weniger genervt, fragte: ‚Hat Reno seinen Willen bekommen?’  
„Ja…“, antwortete Cloud schlicht. „Aber ich noch nicht!“ Somit klappte er das Handy wieder zu und warf es auf den gegenüberliegenden Sessel…


End file.
